A Love Once Forgotten
by IvoryBane
Summary: Lucy was a normal young woman three years ago, before she met the Winchester brothers. Then she was swept up into their world of monsters, fighting along beside them for three years. Until during one hunt, she gets thrown and lands wrong, losing those three years of memories. She must now relearn not only how to defend herself, but also what lies in her heart.
1. Forgotten

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

She breathed in sharply, trying to force her foggy mind to wake. Her eyelids fluttered as the bright light assaulted her eyes. A warm hand took hers and a soft voice spoke her name, "Lucy?" It was strange to her muddled mind.

Lucy groaned, her body felt sore and her throat felt like a desert. Her eyes adjusted slowly in the sun filled room. She found herself looking at a man with long hair and a soft face, but there seemed to be something missing from his eyes.

"Lucy?" a different voice asked and the hand squeezed hers. Lucy looked at the hand then to the person it was attached to. She saw a man, his expression was ragged, his brown hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and he needed a lot of sleep to catch up with the dark circles under his eyes. The worry that was etched deeply into the lines of his face made her want to give him a hug and to tell him it was going to be all right. Lucy looked at him curiously, why did she have such feelings for someone who she didn't even know.

"Lucy?" he asked again, his eyes were searching hers for an answer to an unasked question. "Do, do you-" He breathed in, looking away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you remember us?" the other man with the soft face asked.

Did she know them? Lucy studied their faces and raked through her still foggy mind.

"No." She looked warily at them.

The man who looked worn out seemed to collapse into his chair and the other just sat back in thought.

"How do you know me? Where am I?" she asked.

"Well, we're your friends and we're in a hospital." the man with the soft face looked at the other man.

Friends? How could she be friends with people she didn't even know. Lucy's mind raced, perhaps she had alzheimer's and she was an old lady. Lucy quickly looked at her hands. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her hands looked almost the same. Her hands were more tanned than she last remembered. And her arms, her arms were less flabby. She sighed, she wished she could look into a mirror.

An older man with peppered grey hair in a while lab coat walked in.

"Ah, you're awake." he said in a cheery voice said. "Hello, I am Dr. Larson. Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"I'm in a hospital?" She said slowly, glancing at the man with the soft face before looking back at the doctor.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "That is right, you seemed to have suffered a concussion and some minor brain damage. I'll need to ask you some questions." He looked at the two men sitting, "Could you step out for a minute, please?"

They left the room without a word and the door shut behind them.

"Could you tell me your full name please?" the doctor asked

"Lucy Rae Hunter." she wished she could have some water to ease her dry throat.

"Could I have some water, please?"

The doctor looked up from his clipboard with a smile, "Of course." He grabbed a small plastic cup that had been upside down on the side table and filled it from the water pitcher that Lucy hadn't noticed, then handed her the cup. She downed half of the cup in one gulp.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and continued with his questioning. "Your date of birth?"

"July 9th 1987"

"Good. Your mothers name?"

"Barbara Hunter."

"Your father's name?"

"Paul Hunter"

"Ok, and how old are you?"

"20"

The doctor frowned and made a displeased sound. "What is the date?"

"Oh, I don't know the exact date-"

"What's the last date you remember?"

Lucy took a sip from her cup and thought, "Well, I know its just past January 16th because we celebrated Nikki's, my best friend's, birthday party a few nights ago."

"And the year?" his voice was monotone.

"2008." She said slowly, taking in his reaction. His face was clean of any emotion, which must mean it was bad.

"It seems that you have suffered some memory loss."

"How much is some?"

The doctor's face grew sad, "I'm sorry to say this but it seems that you have lost just over three years of memories. The current date is November 16th 2011."

Lucy sat there stunned, then one question popped into her frozen mind.

"Will I get them back?" Her voice cracked, betraying her calm demeanor.

"The trauma was severe enough that they may not return, but there is a chance that they will." Lucy nodded and looked out the window at the sunset, she took another sip as her other hand fiddled with the rough blanket. The doctor turned to leave.

"Wait," Lucy looked back at the doctor as he turned to look at her, "Do you know their names, the two guys that were in here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask, but they were well aware of the possibilities. Is there anyone else you want aware of your situation? A parent or a guardian, perhaps?"

Lucy shook her head "No"

"I'll let the nurse know to bring you in your food and to refill the pitcher." and then he left.

Lucy's mind was clear of all the fog that had been there before but she felt like there was a large hole in her mind where her memories had been.

'How could this have happened?' she questioned herself. 'Those guys, they had to know what happened, the one did say we were friends.'

The two men walked back in.

"So you don't remember anything about us." the raggedy and, she noticed, shorter one stated sadly.

"Not one thing," She felt like she could cry, but she wouldn't cry in front of them, "but you guys know me and what I've been doing for the last three years, right?"

"We met you in October of 2008" The taller one said, "We can take you home if you want."

"Sam, come on. You know she has no one to go back to." The raggedy man said.

"We could help her get settled and-" the taller man, Sam, was cut off by Lucy.

"Hold on. I told you that I don't have any family." Her voice sounded choked as she tried to calm down. She gave them both skeptical looks, trying to look stronger than her voice lead on.

"Yeah, you trust us." The shorter one said gently.

"Well, trusted." Sam corrected earning a glare from the other.

"Ok," Lucy started slowly, her voice beginning to strengthen, "If I trusted you enough to tell you that-"

"Well it's not really deep dark secret material. I don't really see why its such a big deal." Sam said.

Lucy glared at him, "It may not be deep dark secret material, but it is not something that you just tell random people. Not everyone needs to know that I don't have parents. I don't tell people because its not a nice thing to do. Why should I put that kind of weight on someones shoulders... It's - it's not even a question, I just wouldn't."

She took a deep breath. Her small rant made her feel angry and she could deal with anger. "Ok I need you to answer a question for me." she looked at them, suddenly shy. "What are your names?" she looked carefully at them. she knew Sam's name but she needed to know the others.

"I'm Sam Winchester and he's Dean Winchester, we're brothers. You've known us for just about three years." Sam's face was calculating, studying mine, but Dean's face was that of someone who was broken. When he saw her looking he composed himself, his face slipping under a mask of barely held back sadness.

"What about Nikki? Shit, I need to call her and tell her what happened!" Lucy looked around the room for a phone.

Sam cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to tell you, but Nikki is dead."

Lucy gave him a hard stare, "What?" her voice was small.

Dean spoke up but looked at Sam, not Lucy, "She died in a car crash."

Lucy felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "Was it fast?" Her voice cracked.

"What?" asked Dean

"Did she- she wasn't in any pain?"

"Nope, there was no pain, she died instantly."

Lucy took a few minutes of deep breathing before her eyes finally cleared up

"Maybe we should help you get settled in somewhere. So you can get back to a normal life." Dean didn't look up from the floor.

"Woah! You're not getting rid of me that easily." Her voice, still rough from the tears, didn't sound as strong as she wished, "I just lost three years of my life! Its not like I have anything to go back to and I expect to find out what I've been doing traveling with two guys."

"Traveling, how did you know that we've traveled together?" Sam asked. Dean's face looked so hopeful.

"I still don't remember anything," She said apologetically, "but I do know that we are not in Jasper, Indiana. Jasper has the nearest hospital to Celestine and the trees there look nothing like those ." Lucy explained. She looked over at Dean and her chest hurt when she saw the hope slip from Dean's face. 'Did I love him?' she asked herself looking at her hands but no answer came to her.

"Do you have another question?" Sam spoke up.

Lucy looked up at him startled.

"You looked confused." He answered her questioning gaze.

"Oh, um." she looked around the room. "When can I get out of here? This gown is uncomfortable." she picked at the hospital gown. Feeling the ties in back made her aware that if she stood, Dean and Sam would be able of see her underwear.

"Well you've only been here for a few hour so they should let you either today or tomorrow." said Sam. Just then a nurse came in. She was a nice looking lady that seemed to be in her late twenties, her bleach blond hair was up in a tight bun and her hazel eyes looked over Lucy and the guys

"Here's a full pitcher and I have a menu that you can pick your dinner from." Her voice was sweet.

Lucy took the pitcher and refilled her cup then reached to put the water pitcher on the side table when Dean took it from her.

"I'll get it, I need a refill anyway." Lucy blushed in embarrassment, she hadn't thought about if they needed anything.

"Thank you" Lucy said to the nurse as Lucy was handed the menu. She looked it over and decided.

"Can I have the ham and cheese sandwich?" she asked handing the menu back to the Nurse

The nurse nodded with a smile and then left to go get the food.

"So how long was I out?" Lucy asked the guys then took a long sip.

"About six hours." said Sam.

"I thought people with concussions shouldn't sleep for the next, like, 24 hours." Lucy wondered out loud.

"They shouldn't because they could go into a coma, but the doctors couldn't wake you." explained Sam.

"They thought you wouldn't wake up." said Dean, his tone was dark.

'So thats why Dean looked so worried,' thought Lucy. 'What a horrible feeling it must be to wonder if someone would ever wake up.'

"Thank you." said Lucy shyly looking at Dean

"What for?" asked Dean

"For just being here when I woke up."

Dean smiled "Well, we would never just ditch you."

'Oh, right' Lucy thought, 'we're friends, I would have stayed by Nikki's bedside if something like this happened to her and she would have done the same.' Lucy's heart ached at the thought of Nikki, 'I can't believe she is dead.'

The nurse walked in the room with a tray of food which carried Lucy's sandwich.

"Here is your food," she rolled a cool table thing over Lucy's bed and set the tray on it "You two can eat in the cafeteria if you'd like." the nurse offered to Sam and Dean.

Dean flashed the nurse a smile, "We're good for now." Sam nodded in agreement.

"The cafeteria will be open until 9:00" the nurse said with a smile more to Dean than Sam and then she left, her hips swinging noticeably out the door.

Lucy finished off her water, looking out the window, pretending to not see Dean watch the swinging hips until the door closed. Lucy heard Sam sigh, 'Dean probably does that all the time, and even as haggard as he looked now, who could blame the nurse. Hell' thought Lucy, 'even I started to fall for him." she chastised herself.

"You two should go get some food too." Lucy suggested

"We had lunch just a couple of hours ago." said Dean

"Well you should get some sleep, you look like you've been through hell." Lucy really just wanted them to leave so she could go pee without them seeing her underwear.

"You have no idea" Dean joked and Sam breathed a laugh.

Lucy gave them a confused look but sighed in surrender, she probably wouldn't get it even if they told her.

The nurse came back in, flashing her freshly glossed smile at Dean before looking at Lucy "Visitation hours end in an hour, but you can return at 8 tomorrow morning." Her sweet voice made Lucy want to cringe.

Sam smiled, "Thank you, we'll be out soon."

"Do you know when I'll be released?" asked Lucy

The nurse looked at the clipboard in her hand, "You should be released tomorrow if there are no complications." And with another smile she left.

I took a small bite as an uncomfortable silence stretched through the room.

"We should be leaving." Sam said as he stood.

"We will be back first thing in the morning to get you." Dean said with a small smile then he reached into his pocket and placed an object in Lucy's hand. "If you need us," His voice was hushed and eyes seemed to bore into hers, "for anything, call. We are second and third on speed dial."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "For what, boredom relief from the infomercials?"

Dean laughed dryly. "Maybe not for that," his expression became very serious, "but if you don't feel safe, call."

Lucy nodded completely serious now.

Dean and Sam left, the door shutting behind them. Lucy looked at the cell phone in her hands. It was a flip phone and was kind of stylish, being blue with silver trim. Lucy thought of what Dean had said. He said that both he and Sam were on speed dial, so was this her phone? Lucy looked through the phone. It had only three contacts, D, S and B. '

"The D and S must be Dean and Sam but who is B?" She quietly wondered. Lucy slowly ate her food as she looked through the phone. The phone had a camera but there were only a few pictures of scenery, mostly skyscapes and with those she knew that phone was hers.

A while later nurse came in to take the tray and to make sure that Lucy was doing well. She gave Lucy the controller to the TV and left telling Lucy she would be back in few hours. Lucy flipped on the TV and found only infomercials. She sighed and shifted under the too thin blanket then a very urgent feeling came over her. She threw off the blanket and swung her legs over the bed. Slowly, she stood, she didn't know what to expect, but she stood just fine. Then she hurried to the bathroom to relieve herself.


	2. The Journey

"Here's your bag, it has all your stuff." said Dean as he dropped the duffel bag beside the hospital bed.

"The receptionist said the doctor will be here soon with the release forms. We'll wait outside so you can get dressed." Sam then followed Dean out and shut the door.

Lucy eagerly got off the bed and heaved the bag onto it. The duffel bag was filled with neatly folded clothes. Lucy dug into it and found that they were complete outfits folded so that they could be grabbed easily and her underwear was safely tucked into the folds so they wouldn't fall out.

Lucy made sure the door was, in fact, shut and that the blinds on the windows were drawn before she undressed. She had a hard time undoing the knots of her gown so she pulled it off over her head and then proceeded to change into her new outfit.

The first thing she noticed was that her bras were smaller and then she spotted a tattoo on her chest. She grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom. Lucy turned the lights on and was astounded by what she saw in the large mirror. She looked tired, but she was more tan than before, she was thinner and more muscular than she use to be. Her hair was less frizzy, longer and lighter. And on her body was a large strange tattoo of a pentagram inside a sun over her heart. She also noticed she had large bruises and lots of little scars.

She had a small circle in her left shoulder, thin lines on her arms, and she could see at least a dozen scars varying in size and shape on the rest of her body. She had no clue how she got any of the new scars, but out of them all, she wished she could forget how she got her oldest and still largest scar.

Lucy shuttered and then threw on her clothes knowing she had taken long enough, but when she was finally fully dressed, she could not believe what she was wearing. An almost skin tight dark blue shirt, well fitting blue jeans and surprisingly comfortable women's hiking boots.

As she took a few steps and even jumped, she found that she didn't jiggle like she use to. Her clothes, although close-fitting, flattered her figure better than any of her clothes from before ever had. Lucy thought she must have been very confident of herself. She knew she needed to hurry so she ran back out to her bag and checked the zipper pockets for a brush, a toothbrush and some toothpaste. She returned to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and then her hair and then put it up in a ponytail.

She put everything back into the pocket then zipped up her bag, slung it onto her shoulder and walked out with her head held high.

"Sorry I took so long." Lucy apologise to the guys. The doctor hadn't gotten there so Lucy just stood there in the awkward silence. "I've been wondering," Lucy inquired, "What happened to me?"

"You were mugged." Dean said quickly. Sam gave him a look that Lucy couldn't read and Dean returned with an equally unreadable look of his own. They silently seemed to argue and then Dean sighed, "We'll tell you after we get out of here."

What could be so bad that they didn't want to tell her. She thought for a minute and then she whispered, "I was raped!?"

Dean looked at her like she had grown another head, "What, No." he said like she was stupid to even think that.

Sam laughed, "Do you think if that had happened the guy would even be alive right now?"

"How would I know." Lucy said with quiet anger, she didn't like to be laughed at, but she was glad that she was wrong.

The doctor finally showed up with Lucy's release papers and they left the hospital.

They walked to the far end of the hospital's parking lot to an older black car. Dean opened the trunk and motioned for Lucy to give him her bag. As she handed it to him she asked, "Why are you parked all the way back here?"

"So no one will park next to her and bang their door into the side." He closed the trunk and patted the car before heading toward the driver's seat. Sam had already claimed the front passenger seat so Lucy got in back. She slid into the middle of the back seat and leaned forward so her head was between theirs, resting her arms on the front seats.

"This is a really nice car." She said looking around.

Dean looked at her offended, "This is not just some car. This is a vintage 1967 Impala."

"Oh, really? That's awesome! I've heard about them but I've never actually seen one!" Lucy faked amazement and it seemed to make Dean happy that she was an Impala enthusiast. "So, are you guys going to tell me what happened?" Lucy asked, raising her voice when Dean started the car and Metallica blasted through the speakers.

Sam lowered the volume so they could speak easier, "Well, we agreed to tell you the truth."

Dean took a deep breath, " We were," he gripped the steering wheel harder, "hunting a group of shapeshifters and during the fight you got knocked out." his grip on the steering wheel changed again. "And thats it."

Lucy sat back and thought about what he said. It would explain all the strange scars, she glanced up and saw Dean looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"So I take it that this isn't the first thing that we've... Hunted." Lucy said leaning forward again.

"Thats right, we hunt any monster that has the bad fortune of getting on our radar." said Sam as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and onto a highway.

"Monsters? As in vampire, werewolves and ghosts, oh my?" Lucy said sarcastically

"Yup," said Dean glancing at her through the rearview again, " all the monsters you hear about in fairy tales, they are real."

"You mean that even the Loch Ness monster is real?" she asked, completely serious.

"Ok, not all the fairy tales, but most of them are real."

"So UFO's?"

"UFO sightings and abductions are crap, it's just people looking for attention." Dean said loosening up his hold on the steering wheel.

"So we just got done with a hunt and where are we going now?"

"We're taking you to Bobby's to see what you know and get you back into fighting shape."

Lucy looked at Dean with amusement, " I'm sorry, but the mental image i just got from that is you guys teaching, well, reteaching me how to box."

Sam smirked, "What he means is that we will see how well you shoot a gun and how you do with a knife and start to teach you latin."

"Latin, what for?"

"Exorcisms."said Dean

Sam saw Lucy's look of confusion. "We have to exorcise demons and latin also helps with some of the spells that we do."

Lucy's eyes lit up at the mention of spells.

"Not like you think." Sam said fast.

"What Sam meant was rituals," Dean continued, "We sometimes need to use a ritual to gank whatever it is that we're hunting."

"Oh." Lucy sat back disappointed.

"You didn't think that our life was all unicorns and fairy dust did you?" Dean said rather harshly.

"No," Lucy said with a sigh, " but I did hope that magic was real. Kinda like in Harry Potter."

Dean laughed and Sam let out a little chuckle.

"What does gank mean?" asked Lucy

Sam looked back at her, "It's another word for kill that we use."

"Oh." Lucy thought that was smart.

For a while all was silent in the car and then a phone rang. Dean fished out his phone, looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Yeah Bobby?" … "But Bobby we're bringing Lucy-" … "Bobby, she has no idea how to defend herself." Dean shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, ok." Dean sighed and stuck the phone back into his pocket.

"What Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"There's been four abductions in Elwood." Dean looked angry, "and Bobby wants us to check it out."

Sam looked surprised, "Didn't you tell him-"

"Yes," Dean's voice came out as a growl, "but he said this would be a good way to see how much work she needs."

"Who's Bobby?" Lucy asked.

"Bobby's a family friend." Sam said looking back at her.

"He's helped us get out of some serious messes" said Dean. "And we pass through Elwood anyway so it would be a waste if we didn't check it out."

They stopped at a little gas station in the middle of nowhere to fill up.

"You two go get something to eat and drink, just get me the usual, Sam. Or pie if they've got any." said Dean as he pulled up to a pump.

Lucy and Sam walked into the dim gas station that smelled faintly of beer and cigarettes. Lucy followed Sam to the cooler section in the back and as Sam grabbed a six-pack of beer, Luck looked at the other section of soda. She was in the middle of deciding between the Cherry Pepsi and the Dr Pepper when Sam silently came up behind her and said, "Try the Vanilla Coke." Lucy startled and automatically punched at him. Lucky for Sam, he had taken a step back when she had turned suddenly.

Sam put his hands up, "Woah, I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy bristled at the smirk he had, "You didn't scare me," She turned and snatched a bottle of Vanilla Coke, "You just startled me." She took a breath trying to slow her heart.

Lucy turned back toward Sam, biting the inside of her cheek. She knew that she would be spending a lot of time with both Sam and Dean so she couldn't start any fights.

"Sam?" Lucy asked as they made their way through each aisle .

"Yeah?" Sam picked up a bag of hard candy only to set it right back down again.

"Sorry I almost punched you." She looked shyly up at him before returning her gaze to a package of chocolate chip cookies.

"That's fine, it's good to see that your reflexes are still in good shape."

They got up to the register and paid for the gas and the snacks; a pack of cookies and the vanilla coke for Lucy, two boxes of healthy granola bars for Sam, a pack of twizzlers for Dean and the six-pack for the guys to split.

Lucy and Sam walked back to the Impala. Dean was waiting for them, he had his door open while he stood looking over the top of his car with his arms resting on the roof. When they got close Dean asked, "Pie?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

Dean heaved a sad sigh and got into the car.

Sam was carrying his and Deans snacks and looked like he needed help opening the door so Lucy opened it for him. This gained a strange look from Dean which Sam seemed able to read.

"I wouldn't worry so much about Luc here," said Sam not seeing Lucy arch an eyebrow in surprise to the nickname, "She still has great reflexes, she took a swing at me."

Dean smiled, "Thats my girl."

"Your girl?" Lucy asked skeptically as she got in.

"Yeah," Dean looked back at her with a grin that looked fake, "Cause I trained you. It's good to hear that my protege hasn't lost everything."

"Uh-huh." Lucy said unconvinced.

Dean didn't go any further with the conversation, instead he started the Impala.

Led Zeppelin filled the silence as Dean concentrated on driving. Sam occasionally glanced up from his book to watch the scenery while Lucy, with nothing else to do, just watched the scenery pass through the driver's side window. Her body, still sore from the bruises, was now stiff as well. Lucy knew that if she could move, it would help. Lucy glanced at Dean and Sam then she put her right leg up on the seat. She then put her left hand on top of her right and tried to touch her toes. She was surprised to find that, not only could she touch her toes, but her nose could touch her knee. The stretching caused her a little pain, but it was a good stretchy pain.

Sam glanced from his book at her and gave her a confused look, "What are you doing?"

Lucy flipped her ponytail to the other side so she could see Sam as she stretched. "I'm stretching." Lucy grabbed her foot and tried to pull herself lower, then straightened and put her foot back down on the floor.

"Why?" a bit of Sam's hair fell in his face as he shook his head, not understanding.

Lucy slid to the left side of the car, put her left foot up on the seat and then proceeded stretch some more. "Because I'm sore and this helps."

"Oh." Sam thought about it for a moment before going back to his book.

Dean glanced back at Lucy and she gave him a quick smile then she returned her focus on her stretching. Lucy soon found that there wasn't enough room in the back seat to do anything but the leg stretches. Now Lucy was not only still sore, but she was also bored. She huffed a sigh and let herself fall back onto the seat, on her back Lucy could see lines where the roof of the Impala had once been bent.

"What?" Dean glanced back at her.

"I'm bored." Lucy used her fingers to follow the lines on the roof, making unknown designs in the air.

"Then read a book."

"I don't have a book." Lucy squinted in annoyance at the fact.

"Yeah you do, you usually keep one under one of the seats."

Lucy's eyes lit up. Quickly she swiped her hands under Sam's seat, but found nothing except a rather large dust bunny. She then put her hand under Dean's seat and found it. As she pulled it out her eyes grew large.

"No," She said in a disbelieving tone. She brought the book closer to the window to see it in better light. "It is!" Lucy was grinning from ear to ear, hugging the book. She looked up at the guys who were not sharing her joy at her discovery.

"Do you know what this is!?" holding the book, cover up, between the front seats.

"It's your favorite book and most treasured possession, we know." Sam said annoyed. Lucy instantly pulled the book back into her arms, protectively, regretting the sudden outburst.

Dean hit Sam's shoulder, giving him a look Lucy couldn't quite see then he sighed and looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry about him, he's having some... Issues." His eyes grew soft, "I'm really glad that you like the book."

Something in Lucy's mind clicked, "Did you get me this book?"

Dean gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you mentioned it being your favorite so when I saw it I got it. No big deal." Dean continued to look at her, occasionally glancing at the road. Lucy looked carefully at the book. A bookmark had been placed only a few pages in, the cover had no dents or folds in it and the cover art was not dulled with age. The spine had only one small crease from where she had previously opened it. It was straight off the shelf new and Lucy knew for a fact that they had stopped selling the book while she was still in high school.

Lucy looked up at Dean's eyes watching her in the rearview mirror. She wanted to hug him, but she settled on giving him her most heartfelt smile, "Thank you."

Dean must have smiled too because his eyes lit up before returning to the road.

The time flew by as Lucy immersed herself into the book. It had been years since she had last seen it, so while she was absorbed in it, she failed to notice that they had entered a small town until Dean parked in a motel parking lot.

"This is it, Elwood." said Dean as he turned off the Impala. Lucy looked up from her book and saw that it was late afternoon. The building in front of them was one story and slightly rundown looking.

"I'll get us a room, then we can get some grub from the diner we passed on the way in." said Dean. Then he got out of the car and walked into the motels main office.

Lucy put her book back under the driver's seat and looked at their surroundings. The motel was on a quiet road but she could hear traffic in the distance, so the main road was only a few streets away. The weather was nice, the sky only had the occasional big fluffy cloud.

Dean returned swinging a key around his finger with a grin. He got in and rubbed his hands together, "Time for some chow." He then turned on the Impala, the engine roared to life and they left the parking lot in search for food.

They entered a small 80's style diner called Mr. Happy Burger that was about a mile away from the town. It was all but empty so older waitress seated them in one of the red and white checkered booths away from the other customers. Dean sat on one side of the table and Sam sat on the other, this left Lucy uncertain where to sit so she quickly slipped beside Dean. The waitress gave them their menus and left them to decide.

Lucy looked at the menu, she couldn't decide what she wanted and sighed. Dean looked at her, giving her a wink ,"I've got this." He then took her menu from her and gave hers and his to Sam who gave the stack to the waitress.

"Ready to order I assume?" she asked while she took out her order sheet.

Sam started, "Yeah I'll have the Chef salad and a Raspberry tea."

Dean smiled at the waitress, "I'll have the Big Al with large fries and a large chocolate shake." The waitress looked at Lucy, "Oh and she'll have the grilled chicken with small fries and a large strawberry shake." Dean gave the waitress a pleasant smile and she walked back to the kitchen.

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her a cocky grin, "If you don't like it then I'll give you all of my fries and my shake, deal?"

Lucy thought about it, he never said that she had to give up her shake and the extra fries would fill her up. "Deal."

They waited a while and the waitress came back with two waters and Sam's tea, "The shakes and your food will take a few more minutes." she then went to help another table.

"So, what are we going to do first, tomorrow?" Lucy asked them.

"Sam's already been looking in the newspaper." Dean looked at Sam.

"There have been four people who've disappeared," Sam took a sip of his tea. "and the town believes that it's aliens."

"Aliens, but didn't you tell me that they were fake?" Lucy asked.

"They are," Dean sighed, "but some people are insane enough to believe it."

Lucy looked up at the ceiling in thought for a minute then looked at Dean, "How can you be sure? I mean, Earth can't be the only planet with life on it. So is it really so far-fetched to think that there are possibly aliens?"

Dean looked at her like he couldn't believe what she just said, "Yes," he said a little too loud, "and even if they did exist, why would they go around abducting people?"

Lucy became defensive, " I don't know. And odds are you are right, but if, by some small chance, it is aliens then we should be ready"

Dean scoffed, "And how do you suppose that we get ready for something that has no lore on how to stop it?"

"Lore?" Lucy hadn't heard the term before.

"What," Dean looked very confused, "you know what lore means." Dean's expression changed into understanding. " No, no you wouldn't, would you." He put his head into his hand and gave a heavy sigh. He looked to the ceiling then slowly down, until, finally, he was looking at her. "Lore is all the legends and stories that depict monsters." His voice was softer, more tired now.

Lucy was confused by Dean sudden change of tone. Then she realized what had happened, Dean had forgotten that she'd lost her memory. Lucy quickly smiled, "So what do we know?"

Sam had just been watching Dean and Lucy while they quarrelled and was glad to change the subject. "Only that there have been four vanishings. I'll know more once I get my laptop set up in the motel room."

Dean nodded, but stayed silent and so did Lucy. She wasn't mad at him, but she didn't see why he got so riled up. When he told her that monsters were real she didn't second guess him, now that she thought about it, why didn't she second guess him. When he had told her it felt like someone was telling her what she had already known but had forgotten. Perhaps her memory was slowly coming back. The thought made Lucy smile.

The waitress came up to their table with their food and gave Lucy a questioning glance. Lucy smiled to her and thanked her for the food. After the waitress walked away Lucy looked hesitantly at the food before her.

"Just try a bit." Dean have her a half smile before taking a bite out of his Big Al. Lucy looked at the grilled chicken breast on her plate, she cut off a piece and ate it, chewing slowly. She found that it wasn't as bad as she had thought. She then reached to try her strawberry shake which only had a straw and a thin spoon, no whip cream or even a cherry, it was just how she liked her shakes.

But Dean put his hand over the top of her shake and shook his head then with his other hand pointed to her chicken, "Eat first."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, but complied. She was halfway through eating her dinner when she saw Dean reach for his shake and she put her hand over his shake just like he did to hers. She shook her head and swallowed, "You're not allowed to until I've had a taste of mine and if I don't like mine then I get yours, remember?" Lucy teased and Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk and he went back to his food.

Lucy swallowed the last bite of her chicken and popped the last two fries in her mouth. As she chewed she eyed Dean's food, all he had left was maybe three more bites of his burger and a third of his fries. She watched him as she pretended to slowly grab her water then she quickly grabbed her shake, but Dean was fast and his hand was over it before she lifted it.

"Drink some more water first." he smiled knowingly. Sam on the other hand just sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before taking another bite then continued to munch on his salad, ignoring them. Dean only gave him a quick side glance before looking back at Lucy.

Lucy gave him a playful glare, "And, why should I? I've already eaten all of my food and you said-"

Dean opened his mouth, but took a moment to say anything, "Please?" his eyes were playful.

Lucy smiled teasingly, "Well, since you asked so nicely." She picked up her water which was already half gone. She took two large gulps then set it down. She gave Dean a look that said, are you gonna let me have it or not?

Dean lifted his hand from the glass, his eyes bright. Lucy reached for it, keeping an eye on Dean. She brought the straw to her mouth and sipped some of the half melted shake into her mouth. The taste was amazing! It tasted like real strawberries, but only sweet, not tart.

Dean's smile grew and he lifted his own shake to his lips, taking a sip before saying, "This place has the best strawberry shakes in the world." he emphasized the sentence with his hands. Dean continued to watch her as she tried unsuccessfully to slowly savor the shake. His gaze made her more self conscious than she liked, but she tried to ignore him. Lucy finished her shake sooner than she wanted. She leaned her head back closing her eyes, savoring the last of the fading flavor.

"Check please." said Sam. Lucy opened her eyes and found herself looking at the ceiling. The tiles were slightly reflective so Lucy could see the colored smudges that were Dean , Sam, and herself as well as the table and the booth.

The waitress came to their table and left the check. She gave Lucy another look that Lucy realized was concern. Lucy gave her another smile before sitting back up. Dean pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and looked expectantly at Lucy. Lucy saw Sam scooting out of the booth and got the message, she got out. Dean walked to the register and Sam continued out to the Impala. Lucy decided to stay with Dean because, for some strange reason, she felt uneasy around Sam.

She stretched her legs as much as the short walk would allow. The waitress quickly rung them up and they left the diner. Lucy looked at the sky, the sun almost done setting making the sky purple, pink and orange.

Dean looked back at Lucy, "You coming?"

Lucy tore her gaze away from the sunset and looked back at him. "Yeah." Lucy got into the Impala and watched the sunset until they drove back into town and it disappeared behind some small town houses. Once within the town it didn't take long to get to the motel.

The sun had all but set by the time that Dean parked the Impala in front of last motel door, leaving the sky dark blue. Lucy thought about taking her book into the motel room but decided that it was safer to leave it in the Impala. Dean opened the trunk as Lucy got out. He handed her her duffel bag then pulled out two more duffel bags, Sam pulled out another duffel bag and what looked like a laptop case before Dean shut the trunk.

"I have a free hand, I can get the door." Lucy offered.

"Nah, I got it." Dean slung the bags onto his shoulder and walked to the door with Lucy following closely behind. Expertly fishing the key out of his pocket, Dean opened the door. He flipped on the lights and dropped his bags at the foot of the first bed. Then he fell, face down, onto it, letting out a content sigh. Lucy stood next to the door to let Sam in but didn't know what to do next. She saw that in the back there was a small makeshift kitchen with only a sink, a microwave and possibly a mini fridge, separated from the two beds with a strange corn ornamental wall. there was a desk with a phone on the back wall and a door that Lucy guessed lead to the bathroom and beside that door was an outdated table and matching chairs. The room itself was tinted green, even the panels were green, although the two very western paintings above the beds did make the room feel more like a home.

Luck put her bag on the chair that was beside the first bed. Dean turned his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Dean sat up.

"There are only two beds." Lucy pointed to the said beds.

Dean looked behind him, "Oh, yeah. You get that bed." he pointed to the other bed.

"What about Sam?" she asked.

Sam, who had been setting up his laptop, turned to her, "I don't sleep."

Lucy gave him a look of not understanding, "Don't sleep? But you need sleep, if you don't it can really mess you up."

"I've lasted almost a whole year without it." Sam responded.

"How?" Lucy questioned him.

"Being soulless helps." he said dryly.

Lucy looked at him stunned, "What happened?" The words slipped out without her thinking, but after she said them she somehow knew that he wasn't joking.

"We don't really know, but we're working on getting it back." Dean sat on the edge of his bed. "There is a lot that you need to catch up on and I promise that you will hear the whole story, but we need to figure out what's going on in this town first." Dean looked at her with soft eyes. He leaned over and patted the other bed. "Get some sleep."

Lucy nodded, it had been a long day and she was tired. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

"Um, Luc?" Dean called as she reached the bathroom door, she turned back slowly, still not use to the nickname. "You don't have any pajamas, um. In our line of work it's best to sleep in our clothes, just in case."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, ok." she hadn't thought about that, but she was glad he told her because she was still very lost on the way things worked now. She closed the bathroom door, setting her bag on the closed toilet. She opened it, searching for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she found them she quickly brushed her teeth.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to her friend, Nikki. Her eyes welled up so fast that Lucy couldn't stop them from flowing over. She washed her mouth out and took deep, even breaths hoping that her tears wouldn't turn to sobs. Lucy directed her thoughts onto the happy times that she and Nikki had, like on one Halloween when they had gone to a party and after everyone has gotten smashed. Nikki and her ran in screaming that the headless horseman was right behind them and everyone had run out the back door screaming.

Lucy smiled at the memory, she looked up at the mirror and saw that her eyes were a bit red now, so she splashed her face with water, hoping it would help. She put her toothbrush and toothpaste into her bag and zipped it back up. She took another deep breath before she opened the door and walked to her bed. She dropped the bag at the foot of her bed like Dean had done with his. Lucy looked at Dean and saw that he was looking at her, his eyes full of concern.

Lucy tilted her head, "What?" Dean shook his head and laid back down on his stomach, pulling his blankets up over his shoulders and closing his eyes. Lucy pulled off her boots and socks, putting her socks into her boots. She then retreated under the covers of the bed. She closed her eyes and let the faint tapping of Sam's typing lull her to sleep.


	3. Memories

Sorry for the long wait, I was away from a computer for a week and a half.

Thank you squidgy78 for reassuring me that Dean and Sam's personalities are right! I'll be starting school on monday so updates may take some time but I'll try to update once a week, even if it is short like this one.

And again thanks for the support! I hope you all like it and suggestions are welcomed!

(And if you see any mistakes please tell me I'll correct them ASAP)

* * *

All Lucy could see was the thick white fabric that covered her eyes. She was laying on her back, a rope tied her wrists together and another tied her legs, attaching her to the hard surface she was on. The rope was rough and cut into her soft skin. She could feel her heart thumping painfully in her chest, her breath was ragged, she felt utterly terrified

Lucy heard the sound of metal clanking together. A warm hand brushed her cheek.

"Shh, Pumpkin. This is for your own good." the voice was deep, rough and instantly she recognised it.

"D-dad?" her voice wavered.

A woman's weak voice called out, "Will, please, don't do this. She's your daughter."

"Mom?" Lucy tried to look through the blindfold at her mother, but it was too thick. Lucy heard her father's heavy footsteps go to where her mother's voice came from, the she heard the distinctive crack of skin on skin and flinched, he must have slapped her. This terrified Lucy more than anything, he never had hit her mother before.

A strangled cry came from her mother followed by a horrible choking noise.

"Mom! Dad! What's happening?" Lucy shouted, her voice echoing back to her. She could feel tears overflowing her eyes only to be absorbed by the blindfold.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin." Her father's voice was calm, "Trust me, I'm doing this to protect you."

Lucy heard him walk closer, saying something in a hushed voice that she couldn't understand. A moment later there was a strange sound.

"Everything is ready." her father's voice was hushed. Lucy heard the strange sound again and then her father said, "Alright."

Lucy heard a heavy thump and then what sounded like a metal bowl dragging across a table. Lucy heard him mix together something that sounded like dry leaves, then there was a sudden flash of light that pierced through the blindfold. The smell of smoke mixed with something stronger slowly filled the air.

Lucy heard his heavy footsteps walk up to her. "Don't be scared," He brushed her cheek again, but this time his hand was wet and smelled metallic. Lucy began to sob uncontrollably as she felt her shirt being cut away, the fabric ripping as her dad yanked it off. "This will only hurt for a moment."

A hot blade pierced her right side, under her armpit. Lucy screamed in pain, her tears soaking the blindfold. She tried to move away from the blade but her father leaned on her, holding her down. He continued to cut down her side then curving to follow her ribs.

Suddenly Lucy felt the ropes around her arms and legs loosen. She fought against the ropes, trying to her father.

"Lucy!" Her father's voice shouted. She struggle more, but hands had replaced the ropes.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" the voice changed. Lucy opened her eyes and found Dean holding her wrists. She felt another body holding down her legs, she twisted to see past Dean and saw that it was just Sam, not her father. She could feel herself shaking.

"You're ok, it was just a nightmare." Dean said letting go of her wrists and Sam slowly got off her legs.

"I-I was blindfolded a-and my dad-" Lucy sat up, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed at her side which was still stinging from the aftereffects of the dream. She saw Dean's face soften.

He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, softly whispering,"Shh. It's all right, you're safe now."

Lucy grabbed Dean's shirt, crying into his chest and to her surprise, Lucy did feel safe in his arms. For years, she had relived the night of her father's mental breakdown. Either waking up screaming or fighting the person that tried to wake her. Usually it took hours for her to fully calm down, but there, in Dean's arms, she could feel herself becoming more calm. Not many people stayed with her after she woke, and the ones who did didn't do much more than pat her back, telling her that it was just a dream.

Lucy stopped shaking not long after Dean had started to hold her, but her tears kept coming. Lucy sat there with Dean rubbing her back slowly and he just stayed with her like that for what seemed like forever.

As the fear melted away and the calm took over another feeling slipped in with it. Lucy tried to figure out what the new feeling was, it made her feel warm and light, then it clicked, she was beginning to fall in love Dean and this scared her. Lucy pushed away from Dean, his arms gave way easily. She wiped the tears trails away and found that she didn't feel like crying anymore.

Dean reached over to the electric alarm clock on the side table, turning it to see the time. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It took you only an hour to calm down."

Lucy looked at the clock, it was only 6:27 AM. Lucy looked up at Dean and opened her mouth to apologize for waking him so early but he beat her to the punch.

"Go take a shower and I'll go get something to eat." He leaned over and put his boots on.

Lucy nodded then headed for the bathroom. She shut the door, locking it automatically, and began to take her shirt off. Then she realized that she hadn't brought in another outfit to change into. So she pulled her shirt back down, unlocked the door and walked back out. She glanced over at Sam as she grabbed her bag and found him staring at her. He quickly looked back down at his computer and tried to look very focused. Lucy strode quickly back into the bathroom, slightly blushing, she hated making a spectacle of herself.

Locking the door again, Lucy peeled off her clothes which were damp from the cold sweat the dream caused. She turned the hot on full and then turned the cold on a bit to get an almost burning shower. As she got in she turned her face up to the shower head and let the hot water cascade down her body, slowly letting the dream and the memories fall away.

Her hand slowly traced the strange scar that her father had made. It was smooth, like her other scars, but it always felt warmer than the rest of her body and it looked silvery white and at times it seemed to shimmer in the light.

With a sigh, Lucy grabbed the little bottle of body wash from the small shelf and began to wash herself.


End file.
